


Lara

by LuciIious



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciIious/pseuds/LuciIious
Summary: 【 1st Point of View = Sandalphon view. 】ㅤApakah engkau menyadarinya, wahai pujaan hati?Perasaanku kepadamu bukanlah semata-mata bual belaka. Entah sampai kapan kusembunyikan segalanya darimu.Aku ingin melaung.Aku ingin membebaskan perasaan yang telah lama kutanam untukmu.Kian lama bersemi hingga aku tak mampu menampung bahkan beribu lembar daluang sekalipun.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lara

ㅤ Tapak tangan kami saling bersentuhan satu sama lain 'tuk mengisi celah kosong yang ada di antara jemari pun menyalurkan kedamaian, senantiasa mengisi kehampaan relung sukma. Lembutnya pawana berembus membelai helaian surai kami, membuatnya bergerak mengikuti arah mata angin.

ㅤ Aku memandang lurus kepada kembar iris biru bagaikan luasnya dirgantara cerah─kali kesekian, aku tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku mampu membebaskan diri dari naung kehangatan yang terpancar tiada henti acapkali pandangan kami bersua. 

ㅤKurasakan kehangatan memayungi, dia merengkuh ragaku begitu erat seolah tak berangan 'tuk melepaskan kendati sejamang. Lengan kekar yang terbebas miliknya dengan damai melingkari pinggulku.

ㅤSatu kecup lembut berlabuh di puncak kepalaku, dia melakukannya lagi tanpa keraguan maupun beban. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tak mampu kupungkiri bahwa aku menyukai tiap afeksi yang diberi.

ㅤCairan bening merembah bebas dari sudut mata, meninggalkan lintasan tak maujud di pipiku. Bahkan aku tak menyadari sejak kapan mereka berhimpu hingga tak mampu dibendung lebih lama.

ㅤBibirmu tak pernah mengutarakan apapun, namun aku sempat menyalah arti bahasa tubuhmu.

Dari ratusan _peluk_ yang engkau beri ...  
Dari ribuan _senyum_ pun _cium_ yang engkau toreh ...

_Mengapa harus aku yang **jatuh cinta**?_   
_Mengapa engkau tak merasakan hal sama?_

ㅤ

ㅤ“Sandalphon?” Acapkali engkau menyeru namaku, vokalmu senantiasa tersimpan baik pun segalanya tentangmu tak akan pernah sirna dari akal budi maupun sanubari bagaikan kirana yang melipur mega kelabu. Tanpa menanti sahut dariku, engkau kembali melanjur, “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

ㅤBagaimana aku mampu memberi reaksi bahwa tak ada yang terjadi kepadaku? Tak mungkin aku mengutarakan perasaanku dengan mudah. Kendati tenggelam dalam sesak tiada penghujung, aku berkelaluan 'tuk menyimpan lara sendirian.

ㅤ“A, ahaha─” Tawa jenaka mengudara, lekaslah aku menyeka sudut mataku yang basah sebab air mata pun menarik langkah mundur 'tuk melindungi defensi nan kapan saja mampu terpecah belah bagaikan kepingan fragmen berhamburan. Sialan. Aku menangis di hadapannya. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelilipan.” 

ㅤKulukis senyum samar kepadanya, namun sorot mata tak mampu berdusta, benar? Aku merasa bahuku sedikit menggegar sebab emosi yang meluap. Aku berupaya 'tuk tenang, sayangnya aku tak mampu menyimpan lebih lama dari ini─terlalu pedih.

ㅤApakah engkau menyadarinya, wahai pujaan hati?  
Perasaanku kepadamu bukanlah semata-mata bual belaka. Entah sampai kapan kusembunyikan segalanya darimu.

_Aku ingin melaung._   
_Aku ingin membebaskan perasaan yang telah lama kutanam untukmu._

Kian lama bersemi hingga aku tak mampu menampung bahkan beribu lembar daluang sekalipun.

ㅤRungu menyergap gema langkah kaki yang mendekat, kembar iris berma milikku terbelalak kala dia kembali menarik ragaku dalam dekap hangat.

**_Tidak. Jangan seperti ini. Hentikan._ **

Lekas aku membebaskan diri 'tuk menjangkau kebebasan yang sempat terbelenggu tanpa izin, tak peduli apabila dorongan kasar kuberi.

ㅤTanpa sepatah frasa melantun dari kedua belah bibir, kali kedua aku membentang jarak di antara kami sementara senyum yang sebelumnya terpoles apik pada durja telah lenyap. Aku tak mampu menatap langsung kepadanya.

ㅤ“Sandalphon!” Dia kembali menyeru namaku kala aku berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa berpaling pandang, meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat kedua tapak kakinya berpijak.

 _Aku tak sanggup._  
 _Aku tak ingin bersua._  
Setidaknya 'tuk sementara hingga aku siap.

_Kapan? Entahlah. Aku pun tak mengetahuinya._

Semestinya hari ini menyenangkan serta berkesan─aku yang merencanakan, namun aku sendiri telah mengacaukan. Bodoh. Aku sungguh bodoh.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Aku begitu mencintainya, a_ _ku ingin selalu berada di sisinya._ Apakah keinginanku tak mampu engkau kabulkan? Apabila demikian, _lenyapkanlah dia dari memoriku._

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya ini hanya drabble sebab saya ingin menuangkan emosi yang menumpuk. Apabila memang banyak peminat yang ingin membaca kelanjutan dari drabble ini, mungkin saya bisa mempertimbangkan untuk membuatnya menjadi cerita panjang. Ehehe.
> 
> Oh. Jika ada saran & kritik, jangan sungkan menghampiri saya secara langsung di twitter : mis_fortunes.


End file.
